Spatial light modulators used in projection visual display (PVD) systems are capable of projecting image details from media sources such as high-definition television (HDTV), digital versatile disc (DVD), high-definition DVD (HD-DVD), Blu-Ray®, and digital visual interface (DVI).
Conventional spatial light modulators are limited by their etendue, which dictates the energy available to the system. The amount of light within a particular wavelength range that may be accepted by the spatial light modulator is also limited by the etendue of the system. Light originating from light sources emitting narrow bands of light, generically called controlled rapidly-modulating color emitters, or CRMCEs, are typically not powerful enough to enable the light modulators to generate a correctly colored or sufficiently bright image.